Movecraft Quick Start
Before Building All ships require similar items to function within the plug in. Fly Blocks Fly Blocks are the required items needed for the thing you're building to "work". Ships on the open water need wood, airships need wool. These are considered as percentages of the total number of blocks in your build. When attempting to activate your Craft, the plug in will tell you what you're missing, and by how much, percentage wise. Signs Signs are a critical item for your Craft, as they are what make them work. The singular required sign is the Craft Sign, the one that identifies which file you're using as a reference. This is always a sign with the name and only the name on the first line of the sign. The other three lines aren't considered. Some folks use these to name their craft, list who the owner or pilot is, or are just left blank. Once place, right clicking the sign starts the "engine" as it were. There are other control signs primarily intended for quality of life. Functional/Decorative Blocks These would be all the other blocks in the build to personalize the craft. Only blocks explicitly listed in the craft file will be counted. ANy block that is not mentioned in the file will become a blocker, preventing your Craft from moving. Additionally, Forbidden Blocks are ones that if they are touching your Craft, will automatically fail the registration script. Think of them like tyre boots. While Building Think about where you will be standing when piloting, and try to build around that. Many people make a craft with all the controls in the stern of a ship, and then find themselves running up to the bow to see where they are going. Different signs can be used such as Cruise, Repair, Helm, Release, Ascend and Descend. Some ships can use armaments, such as Fire Guns, Torpedos, and TNT Cannons. Others are primarily designed for carrying cargo and can't use all of the offensive options. Piloting Once the build is complete, you can right click on the Craft sign to activate the ship. While you are piloting, no one else can take control, until you release it, either by using the right sign, or by being off your ship for about 20 seconds. If you are off your craft without meaning to, you can use the /manoverboard command to automatically place you in the middle of the top of your craft, even if it's moving. Moving can be done in three ways, if configured. Manual This is done by being a pilot of an active ship, and right clicking in a direction with a stick in your right hand. The craft will make one second's movement in that direction. This method is very useful for getting in and out of port, or when navigating rivers. Player Movement This is where you as the pilot are stuck in place and as you move, the ship moves. Your feet are effectively nailed down. This only works for horizontal movement, not vertical. Cruising This method utilizes the sign of the same name to essentially auto pilot the craft, usually at a much faster rate of speed, in the direction the sign is facing. With this method, the craft can only move in one of the four cardinal directions, no diagonals, and it is only horizontal. In cases where a craft is configured to be a flyer, the Ascend and Descend signs can be used to automate movement up and down respectively. Parking When finished, either exit the craft and wait for 20 seconds, use the /release command, or if placed, right click a loaded Release sign. Category:Movecraft